Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: All Cloud wants to do is make Zack happy, but how can he when it seems his hunger is never satisfied...? CloudxZack, rated M for sexy situations, and I still suck at these...


**SUPER FANTASTIC AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hello beautiful people! :D

First of all, I'm reeeeally sorry this isn't the last chapter of Drunken Decisions. I know I promised to post that next, but it's been kind of difficult for me to write hardcore smut lately. I've been going through some personal stuff and-oh hell, you don't care, you just want your porn. :I but really, sorry. I PORMISE the next thing I post will be that!

Onto the fic! this is actually my first song fic i've ever written. I was never a huge fan of the format, but I will admit, some are really awesome. I actually can do these really easily seeing as almost all the songs I listen to I make a story to...at least the ones with meaningful lyrics. I recently listened to Animal by Neon Tree(s?) and instantly fell in love with the song. And then for reason I still am not sure of, i thought of Cloud and Zack and how I could match the lyrics to an AU of them. and thus, this brain baby was produced. I'm REALLY proud of this, mostly because I think I did a good job on writing in present tense. But hey, what's my opinion matter? My success is judged by you amazing people, after all.

So, as always, fav if you like, review if you really liked it or hated it and want to critique, and feel free to watch me if you wanna read more of my randomly generated plots. :3

love you guys, as always! thank you reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The day started to grow old. The pale orange sun tucks its head behind the flat horizon, hiding from the predatory moon that threatens to take its kingdom. The sullen, darkening sky begins to weep frozen tears into the banks of that which had fallen before. Men, women and loved ones retreat into warmth to protect themselves from the coming storm. The cat in the sky slowly pursues the mouse as it hides in its hole in the ground.

A young, blond young man watches the night unfold outside his hotel window, huddling tight into a blanket as he drinks the coldness and anxiety away.

Cloud Strife, a local university boy, sits on a bed that is as familiar as the stains on the rug and the sheets. His friend, Zack Fair, had called him earlier and told him to rent the room for the night. He wanted to talk to him.

He can't recall how many times he has been in this exact same room for the exact same reason as he was tonight. After all the bittersweet tastes and the heart-chilling shivers he felt every time, he started to stop counting. He knew what would happen when he came, he knew every time. He didn't try to think about it; when he did, his chest opened for the cold icy wind outside.

He takes another drink strait from a bottle of wine he had bought earlier. He hopes it will calm him, but it never does. It only makes his anxious body weak and dizzy.

Finally he hears the click and knows who it is. Only he knows where the door key would be hidden, and only he would pause between inserting the key and then unlocking it. As he hears the second click, his heart seemed to burst into an icy fire.

The door opens and a gust if cold air rushes into the warm room. A raven haired young man bunched into a black coat steps in and quickly closes the door. The room starts to heat back up, but the chill is still there.

The young man looks to the bed and spots Cloud. Cloud tries to look away from those piercing, cobalt eyes that freeze his spine. The young man slips off his coat and hangs it on a nearby coat rack.

"Hey Cloud…" the young man says cheerlessly

"Hi, Zack…" Cloud says passively

A silence grows into the walls and floors as the night air blows through the closed window.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

Zack takes off his boots and kicks them to a nearby wall. He shakes his hair of melted snow and takes a seat next to the blonde. His eyes scream despair and his body begs to be held. Cloud reaches a hand to touch, but recoils. He fears if he touches him, he might grab it and attack him. He doesn't want to talk tonight; he doesn't know what to do, he never does. He wants to sedate his hunger, but he fears he just keeps leaving him wanting more every time.

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

He scoots closer to Zack, still wrapped in his blanket, and hesitantly leans on his shoulder, hoping his own warmth will heat his cold body. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess," he lies

Cloud fakes a laugh. "You're a really bad liar, you know."

Zack fakes with him. "I guess I am…"

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

"So what's up?"

Zack shifts and almost causes Cloud to fall from his shoulder. "Angeal broke up with me."

Cloud begins to feel the needles that must be going through Zack's heart right now. He again wants to pet his soft hair and hold him to let him know he feels the pain, but he doesn't want to give away too much. "I'm…so sorry," he says instead. "Why'd he break up with you? You really loved and cared about him."

"He said he didn't feel comfortable." Zack slouched farther down and Cloud can tell if he wasn't here, he'd cry about now. "He said he didn't think a teacher should date one of his students. He said he cared, but he just didn't want to put our lives in that kind of caution all the time."

"Oh…" Cloud hates himself the second he says that. His friend was reduced to coming to him for help and all he could do was say 'Oh.' It was a wonder why Zack came at all.

He starts to remember as Zack puts a hand on his leg. Cloud instinctively shivers.

"I guess…it just wasn't meant to be," he says desolately. He fakes another laugh. "I really could have used that money I spent on roses for him."

Cloud wanted to fake with Zack and pretend the atmosphere wasn't as cold as the pale moon outside, but he couldn't. He just wanted to find out how to help Zack and satisfy him.

"I'm really sorry Zack," he says as a shaking hand reaches up to pet him. He fears at any moment, he'll bite it off.

"It's okay," he says, "I'll get over it, just like the others…besides." He leans closer to Cloud and looks him into the eyes. Cloud can feel his body begin to fail him. "I've got you now…that's all that matters."

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

Before Cloud can even stutter, Zack takes his lips and begins to taste his meal. Cloud's mind goes numb as he lets his predator feast on his willing prey.

_No I won't sleep tonight_

Both go down onto the bed, Zack still kissing him as he pulls the sheet off of Cloud, making him feel exposed and defenseless. Zack continues to kiss him softly and Cloud kisses back, wrapping his arms around his body.

He knows there's no passion to this. He knows Zack doesn't do this out of love or care. He does it because he wants it, simple as that. Nobody else could understand Zack's hunger or need except Cloud, and in a way he was glad. He knew he was being used for his body that Zack had said he "couldn't get enough of," but it was better than knowing he couldn't have anything. He wanted to make Zack happy, and if this was the only way he could, then he'd gladly give his body to him anytime he asked.

Zack still kisses him, but that's it. He doesn't touch him or kiss anywhere but his lips. And even that isn't full-hearted. Why was he being so avoidant tonight? Usually by now Cloud's cloths would be tossed to the floor and Zack's lips would be wrapping around something other than his lips. He didn't know why he was being hesitant, but it took away the heat of the moment just a bit.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Cloud wonders if he's waiting for him to take incentive and tries to heat things up. He moans into Zack's kisses, opening his mouth so his tongue can slip in. It seems to make Zack more hesitate rather than provoke him. He bucks his hips into Zack's and whispers his name between kisses.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
_

Zack breaks the chain of kisses and get from on top of Cloud and moves to the edge of the bed, groaning to himself. Cloud is left in a confused and dizzying daze as he lies there for a few moments. He sits up slightly and looks up at Zack.

Zack's back is to him, silent and still. He doesn't bother to look at Cloud as panic starts to well into his chest.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

"Z-Zack?" Cloud stutters, trying to keep himself from sounding too weak. He edges over to Zack and tries to look him in the face. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

Zack doesn't respond for a while. When he does, his voice is distant and laden with melancholy. "I…I don't know." He scratches the back of his head. "I just…I guess I don't really…feel that hot tonight."

Cloud leans into his body and brings his mouth to his ear to whisper. "Well, that's what I'm here for right?"

Zack pushes him away. Even with the small push, Cloud feels like as if he was hit with a battering ram. His sexual high comes down as he starts to feel the bottle of alcohol he drank earlier take its effect on his already dizzy body.

"I don't…"Zack struggles to say what his eyes tell him to. "Cloud, I…I don't think we should do this anymore…"

For a second, Cloud swears he can feel time around him stop with his heart.

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

"Wha-what did you say?" Cloud can feel himself blurring in and out of reality. He can't tell if it's from the alcohol or the shock.

"I just…don't think we should keep doing this," He says. "I mean, we barley know each other and yet we fuck like rabbits. I even fucked you when I was with Angeal and didn't think a thing of it. I don't…I don't love you Cloud. I just love your body."

Cloud was silent. For some reason, to hear the words Cloud knew from the start is more devastating than the sharpest knife or the hottest flame. He wishes the floor would collapse below him and he'd fall into the same dark abyss his heart was drowning in.

_It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide_

"I'm…sorry, Cloud." Zack rises and goes to pick up his coat. "It's..for the best."

Cloud doesn't know what to do. If he cries, he won't stop until he dies from exhaustion. If he screams, his voice will never come back from the shouts. If he just stays and sits there, he fears he'll turn to stone and become another decoration for the now fridged room. Doubt, panic, despair, frustration, self-hate—the familiar emotions wash over him like an icy river and freeze everything. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't think he can do anything.

_I do it every time  
You're killin' me now_

"…No."

Before Zack can put on his boots, he looks behind him. "What?"

Cloud walks over to him, not even looking at him, grabs him, and pushes him hard into the bed. Before Zack can respond, he is on top of him, holding his arms down and straddling his hips so he can't move. He looks down at his confused and frightened face with a look a lion gives its prey before the kill.

"You can't turn back now," He says in a way that sounds like he's not even addressing a person. "If you don't want me to be yours, then you mine."

_And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you_

Zack squirms and writhes like a snake in a trap, trying to escape Cloud's hold. "C-Cloud, what the fuck? Get off me!"

Cloud doesn't answer. He simply grips harder.

"Cloud, I said get off!" Zack struggles more, even though he knows how strong Cloud can be. "This isn't funny. You're really—"

Cloud kisses him hard to shut him up. Zack tires to fight it back, but is helpless in his position. He tries to deny he likes it, but he can't deny that the change of pace is exiting, albeit shocking.

Cloud continues to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. _Come on, you bastard, _he thinks, _kiss me back. Do what you know you want to do._

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

The two continue, Cloud exerting most of the effort as Zack simply receives all that Cloud has. Zack doesn't kiss back, but stops fighting. Cloud decides that's not good enough and he shoves his knee into Zack's crotch. He moans from surprise and bucks up slightly. Cloud parts from Zack's lips and starts attacking his neck. As Zack stumbles for words, he quickly begins to disrobe him.

"C-Cloud," Zack pants out, trying not to lose himself in the sensation of the moment, "stop this…I don't…I don't want this!"

Cloud ignores him just as he ignores his throbbing heart. He doesn't want to ache anymore. He doesn't want to doubt. He just wants to feel. He wants to feel just how much of a predator he can be.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
__Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Cloud tosses Zack's shirt across the room and starts to kiss down his chest. He lets go of his arms to caress his body and his lips attack all of his sensitive areas. Zack tries to hold back any indication of the ecstasy his body is held in, but his willpower is slowly fading. He doesn't know how much longer he can last.

Cloud stops for a moment as he hears Zack groan below him. It didn't sound like pleasure, but more of humiliation. He tries to hide his blushing face from the blond on top of him but Cloud just pushes it away. Cloud stares in a bit of wonderment down at Zack's flustered face. To see someone who had always been so aggressive and steadfast look so helpless and submissive stirred something inside of Cloud. He didn't know if it was good or bad; all he knew was that it was strong.

"C-C-Cloud," Zack manages out between soft pants. "Please…I can't…I don't…This is all too—"

Cloud places a finger down on his lips to quiet him and forces him to look into his eyes. He doesn't say anything. He just looks down at him with a gentle look.

_Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it_

Zack looks as if he's about to cry and Cloud feels his heart swell again. Before he regrets what he was doing, he kisses him, this time more soft and passionately. Zack doesn't respond at first but slowly and hesitantly, he wraps his arms around Cloud trying to find some comfort while his eyes spring warm tears.

Cloud separates them and looks down at Zack. He wipes his tears away.

"It's okay," he whispers. "I'll make you happy tonight. I'll make you forget everything."

_It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?_

Zack doesn't say anything. Cloud wonders if he's really alright with this, but then feels Zack's body loosen beneath him. Cloud takes what he can get and continues to kiss Zack. This time, he kisses back.

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

The two go on in a heated dance of pleasure and foreplay. Time loses its meaning and everything in the world slips away except them and the bed. Cloud doesn't wait for approval for anything he does. He takes what he wants and he takes it quick. He wants to make Zack happy, but he wants him to know that he'll be happy on his terms, not Zack's.

Zack doesn't complain anymore. He slowly gives in to the will of the younger male as he accepts all the feelings of pleasure that wash over every part of his body. Every touch, every kiss, every nibble, suck and moan, Zack takes it all and enjoys every second of it.

Cloud finally finds the taste of his partner's flesh and nectar monotonous and decides to go ever further. Having already prepared him, he pulls Zack's legs over his shoulders and positions himself just right. He can't deny the swarm of butterflies swarming in his stomach or the chiseling his heart is doing on his chest, but he refuses to stop. He's too far in; he's need to finish this.

Zack realizes what Cloud is about to do and starts to complain. "W-Wait a second!" He says. "Maybe we should s-stop for just a second and think about—"

Cloud sighs as Zack rambles on

_Here we go again _

Without any warning, Cloud plunges in. Zack practically screams as he's violated, but finally stops complaining. He grips the pillow behind him and tries to adjust to the bittersweet pain.

Cloud moves in a rhythmic motion, slow and gentle at first, then picks up the pace as he goes on. He didn't think this could feel this good. The sensations and pleasures and raw feeling that took over his entire body seemed to have a will of their own. He felt like he wasn't even control anymore, as if something more primal and predatory took over and now controlled his movements. Either way, he didn't want to stop. He hoped he never had to leave this high to come back down.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight._

The pain passes quickly and transforms into an overwhelming sense that surpasses simple ecstasy. There was no word to describe how Zack felt, and frankly he didn't care. He had never felt this good with anybody else and he wanted to know just how much of this feeling he could take. Wanting to give Cloud more room to operate, he wraps his legs tight around the other and moved to Cloud's lead. He doesn't care how hard Cloud goes; he doesn't care how fast he pushes. He wants to take everything Cloud can give his waiting, needy body.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Faster and faster they dance, their rhythm becoming a frantic jumble of pushes and beats that each one matched with the other. Deeper they dive into the sensation, the raw, unadulterated sensations that either didn't think was possible. Both can feel their limit as they ascend higher and higher and both know that they will fall soon. Zack acknowledges this and when Cloud pushes down on him, he pushes right back with the same force. Cloud knows he has gone the highest he could go and let go.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?_

Both let the other's name explode from their lips as they came crashing down, spasms and all.

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

Cloud crashes into Zack's body, both of them sweating and panting like dogs. He gives Zack one last lazy kiss before he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, trying to find his head. After he was back to earth, he looks over to Zack, who was already passed out. He lets himself smile for the first time that night as he caressed his slipping face. For the first time, he cuddles close to Zack and holds him tight.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?_

Cloud doesn't know what the next day would bring, nor does he know how Zack would treat him now. He hears his heart demand his brain for an answer, but he has no more energy to pay attention to it tonight. All he wants to do now is sleep with the only person that could cause him so much pain and so much happiness at the same time. And that's exactly what he does.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._


End file.
